dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Stages
Stages in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. Default Stages Twilight Tower Cynthia Alexander's stage. It is set atop the peak of a large bronze tower. The top of the arena consists of a large circular platform ideal for fighting on that leads to a higher pillar with a throne on-top, and the rest is several staircases that spiral under it. The outer-layer of the stage consists of floating broken platforms big enough to fight on hovering at several different heights. In Omega mode the debris constantly alters height and Brave slowly increases for both players. From Twilight Crystal. Ark of Genesis Castle of the Embodiment Ennis Palace Square The Great Gate Yomi Ultimata Capital Crystallized Kornelia Crono Silverius' stage. A large, ruined castle overlooking a walled city. The settlement sits on a floating isle mass and is high enough that the outside sky blurs into a dark space atmosphere. The main stage is a portion of the ruined castle and debris can be found around the area. It is overtaken by the power of crystals and large parts of the walls and surrounding floor is covered in various hued crystal. In Omega mode, Crystal pillars are scattered around the area and can be broken. Crystals can also be seen (and attacked) at a central altar. Attacking the Crystals disrupts the floatation system and the island begins to fall, causing low gravity and creating Brave traps outside of the castle for a period of time. From Kings of Strife. The Intrepid Gates of Chaos Unlockable Stages Bloodied Prairie April Augustus's stage. It features a central cylindrical fortress, the Balistaria, whose sole entrance is at the top. The roof is surrounded by parapets and features many small depressions along the walls where cannons are aligned. There are two larger depressions that lead to a lower floor, which is flat and unremarkable save for a deposit of gunpowder in the centre of the circular floor. The remainder of the arena consists a circular field with very little change in elevation. The stage's Omega form activates the many artillery units inside the Balistaria, causing cannonfire to rain down randomly across the prairie, dealing heavy Brave damage and adding it to the Brave pool. From Twilight Crystal. Sea Palace Lance Knight's stage. It features the area where she fought the heroes as they attempted to transport to Kornelia after its ascension. It is a rectangular, large room that is surrounded on all sides by dark violet, mechanical walls. Complex machinery outlines the walls and close off the ceiling. The floor is mostly a slate silver with exposed patches of almost rusty brown machine parts. The walls pulsate with energy, and near the back of the stage is a large incubator-like device built into the wall. It houses a Crystal and stands before a pulsing circle on the ground. In the Omega form, more circles are present on the floor, and the player can teleport between them. In addition, sometimes the walls will burst with energy, damaging players near the wall. From Kings of Strife. Corridor of Mirrors Sunset Horizons Core of all Worlds Past/ DLC Stages Fortress of the Kings Tak Onyxard's stage. A citadel powered by clockwork, it was built by human hands eons ago as a marvel of technology, but was recently occupied by a Drakenaer tyrant. The stage is made out of consistently moving platforms, with a large and wide bottomless chasm underneath. In Omega mode the arena's gravity is lowered, decreasing falling speed and making aerial fights easier. From Dragon Soul. Arreglaser Rhana Strait Oavyce's stage. A strait between the Ivalician province of Zeltennia and the nation of Ordallia. The site of a seemingly never ending battle between Ordallian and Ivalician forces, the land is swampy and low and the waters run red with blood. The playable part of the stage takes place on the Ivalician shores, in which players can traverse both the shallow land and the water, to a point. In the west is an Ivalician fort hastily built to hold the position, and in the east and south, hundreds of soldiers fight continually. In the Omega version, the battle is at night, and there are considerably less forces, and tents can be seen near the Ivalician fort. The water can also be traveled in much more, but has a chance to get characters stuck in it, hindering movement. From Conquest of Ivalice. Home Sweet Grave Sanna and Hero's stage. A large, advanced city that was once populated by humans before the invasion now remains only the wreckage of the buildings, acting as if as a monument of humanity's triumph that once was. A bell tower still stood among wreckage, and can be rang by hitting the bell. In the Omega version, aircraft carriers will appear and attack both players via aerial bombardment at random intervals, dealing heavy Brave damage and adding it to the Brave pool. Ringing the bell causes the aircraft carriers to appear immediately. From Rule of Cool, the fanfic. Alien Mothership Colonel Loghun's and General Bunyan's stage. It is set inside a giant space dreadnought that is orbiting planet Earth. The main area is a large control room, with a generator in the middle that will deflect attacks. The main room branches off into smaller corridors that circle the main area and have many built-in traps that are armed in the Omega version. From Rule of Cool, the fanfic.